Getting Lightsabers
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: This is the second story in my series featuring my character Dark Night


Three years before Star Wars: The Phantom Menace…

Our story continues with the young Dark Night. One year of her training is complete and now she is at the age of 11. The Jedi council has agreed to send the young girl on a mission of her own…

To build her own lightsaber. She and 3 other younglings are on their way to a sacred place of the Jedi.

"I can't wait to build our lightsabers!" A youngling with a box of lobsters said.

"Yeah! I bet I will get mine first," Another youngling said.

"Well, each of us will get our lightsabers at our own time. It does not matter on when you get it but if you get it." Dark Night said.

"Well I don't care what Yoda's little pet has to say about it. I am going to be the first one to get mine and that is that." The youngling said.

"Well enjoy not getting help from me." The young togruta said.

"So Dark Night what do you think we are going to see or do?" The youngling with a box of lobsters asked.

"I really don't know, but what I do know is that we will all be tested on a weakness we have." Dark Night said.

"Well that is stupid, I mean those weaknesses you speak of don't exist." said the male youngling.

"No they're important to being a Jedi." The youngling with a box of lobsters said.

"I never got your name. What is it?" Dark Night asked her.

The girl with a box of lobsters said her name was Krista.

"Younglings gather round we are nearly to the planet." The Jedi knight said.

"On this planet you will be tested on your abilities and your fears. So all of you need to be very careful in the caves." The Jedi said.

"We are are are going to cav- caves?" Asked the young togruta.

"Yes! which is why you need to be careful." The Jedi said.

They soon arrived on the planet and were sent inside the caves as soon as they all helped get inside. As they were all getting off of the ship Krista was making sure that her pet lobsters would be alright on the ship for she did not want to leave them alone. The Jedi Knight promised to keep them safe although she really did not want to. Krista went to join the others and helped them open the cave using the force.

"Head inside you must." Arged Master Yoda.

The younglings headed inside unaware of what waits inside for their arrival…

"Why did it have to be a cave of all things a cave." Said the young togruta.

"Hey what is your name?" Asked Krista.

"My name is Elza and I know who you are Krista." Said the young togruta.

"Well now that we all know each other's names, maybe we can work together to find our crystals. What do you think?" Asked Dark Night.

"I like that idea." Said Elza.

"So do I." Said Krista.

"Well let's go then." Said Dark Night.

"I like how none of you asked what my name is." Said the other youngling.

"Well what is your name?" Asked Krista.

"Well, I'm Nathan Kinal." He said.

"Well do you want to work with the rest of us to find our crystals?" asked Elza.

"No way! I work alone. I don't need some girls and Yoda's pet to help me find my crystal." Nathan said.

"Fine work alone. Hope you find your crystal." Dark Night said.

The three girls and Nathan came to an intersection with three openings. They decided to use the force to decide which direction they would go. The three girls chose the same direction and Nathan choses another way.

"See I work alone." Nathan Said.

"Okay, you work alone so what." Said Krista.

"It proves I don't need help." Said Nathan.

"Well, good luck." said Dark Night.

They all went of on their way to find their crystals. After walking for a while the girls came across some ancient writings that could help them get to their crystals.

Can you read it? Krista asked Dark Night.

"I can read it." Said Elza. "It is written in my language."

"Well what does it say?" Asked Krista.

"It says that this is a warning. To go further will bring upon danger." Said Elza.

""It looks like this was just written here." Said Dark Night.

"Well I guess that someone does not want us to continue." Said Krista.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Elza, eager to find her crystal.

The girls continue on their way. After a few moments Elza falls through the floor.

"Elza!" Krista and Dark Night yell.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Elza.

After falling for a few minutes she hits the ground and finds herself surrounded by Kyber crystals.

"What do I do now?" She asked herself. "How do I know which one is mine?"

She sits down not knowing what to do and she begins to freak out. Then she thinks back to something that Dark Night had told her once.

"Don't you believe in yourself?" Asked Dark Night.

"Well, not very much." Answered Elza.

"If you believe in yourself you can do anything you want." Dark Night stated.

"I will keep that in mind." Said Elza.

Then she realizes what she has to do to find which crystal is hers. She closes her eyes and begins to focus into the force and is waiting for it to guide her to her crystal.

Meanwhile…

"So do we follow her?" Asked Krista.

"What does your instinct tell you?" Asked Dark Night.

"It tells me she will be fine." Answered Krista.

"Then I guess we should continue." Stated Dark Night.

Krista and Dark Night continue down the hallway.

"Hey do you think that Elza will be ok?" Asked Krista.

"Well I know that each of us has to find our crystals all on our own." Answered Dark Night.

"So, about that conversation earlier. Do we really have to face one of our greatest fears?" Asked Krista.

"That is what Master Yoda told me. For each of us to become a Jedi, we must learn to deal with our fears." Dark Night said.

"Ok. I guess I can try." Krista said.

"No. Do or do not there is no try." Answered Dark Night.

"What? I do even know what that means." Krista said.

"It is something my master is always saying when someone says they will try." Said Dark Night. "And i can't tell you what that means, you have to figure that out on your own. That is the whole point."

"Oh, ok." Answered Kirsta.

The girls walk along in silence for a little while until Krista hears something.

"Stop! Do you hear that?" Asked Krista.

"No. I don't." Answered Dark Night. "I guess it is your crystal calling you."

"Well I going to check it out." Said Krista. "You stay here, ok."

"Ok." Answered Dark Night.

Krista runs in the direction of the sound and finds what is making the noise.

"How in the world did you guys get in here?" Krista asked her little lobsters. "Oh no if you guys are in here that means that the jedi who was watching you is….."

Krista looks around the place and finds the Jedi knight dead, and she also finds Nathan on the other side.

"Nathan!" Krista yelled.

Elza is still concentrating on finding which of the crystals around her is to be hers. After waiting around, two crystals comes to her hand and a door opens in front of her. She closes her hand around the crystals and runs through the door. And hears someone calling a name. She decides to run to the person calling the name and she begins to see Krista calling to Nathan and Nathan walking over to her.

"Krista!" Yelled Elza.

"Elza?!" Krista yelled back.

"What are two doing in here?" Asked Nathan.

"I was lead in here by my lobsters." Said Krista.

"And I came in here because heard Krista yelling to you." Stated Elza. "Why are you in here?"

"I came in here because I heard a girl scream." Nathan stated.

All three of them look at each other and Krista realizes that there is something glowing behind Nathan.

"What?" Asked Nathan.

"I see a blue glow behind you." Said Krista.

"I don't see it." Stated Elza.

Nathan looks behind himself and said"I see nothing."

Krista begins to walk towards it and realizes it is her crystal.

She gasps and says "its my Kyber crystal!"

"That's great because i have mine too." Elza said.

"That is not fair I don't have mine." Nathan said.

Krista takes the crystal and goes back over to Elza and Nathan. The two girls are happy for one another but they don't realize that in the room they are not alone.

Out from behind the shadows two ancient sith, one male one female, step out. The female is a very skinny looking person and has skin as black as night , and the male is a strong looking male with skin as white as the moon. They both were wearing old black sith ropes that look like jedi ropes and the female's hair was covered.

"Why hello little children." The female sith says.

"Ahhhhhhh!" All three of the kids scream.

"Hand over your crystals and we might just leave you alone." The male said.

From down the hall Dark Night hears her friends scream and starts running towards the screams.

Elza and Krista refused to give up their crystals to the sith. When Dark Night made it there she saw them trying to get away from the sith and had no idea what to do.

"Just give us your crystals!" The female sith said.

"We are not going to give you our crystals." Said Elza.

"Guys just give them your crystals so we can live." Nathan said.

"Why should they give their crystals up for you Nathan?" Asked Dark Night.

Both of the sith turned to look at Dark Night.

"Well, well, well. Where is your crystal little girl?" The male sith asked.

Dark Night was looking at her friends struggling to get free from the sith whom were most likely planning to kill her friends. She started to feel a fear of lost like when her older brother left to protect her from the sith. When the sith pulled out their lightsabers, Dark Night's eyes began to glow white.

"You think you can just take whatever you want!" Dark Night yelled. "WELL YOU CAN'T!" She said with a voice that sounded like many voices all at once.  
The sith turned and looked at her with concerned looks.

All of the people in the room have now turned to look at Dark Night. She pushes the two sith up against a wall in the room and turns her back to her friends.

"You will leave them alone!" Dark Night Yelled.

She was now just yelling because she was so furious. The Sith were watching her as her eyes immediately changed to a black glow and her silvery magic began to cover her. The others were watching from the back as her once Jedi ropes transformed into a dress with many shades of blue and stripes of black and silver covered her. Her hood had disappeared and her long brown hair was exposed while parts of it began to turn black. So consumed by her anger she began to force choke the male sith while the female slowly backed up. Dark Night's anger increased with strength and the male sith fell to the ground and was no longer alive.

"Anger is not in the jedi way young one." The female sith stated.

"You have no power over me!" Dark Night said.

Then The female sith ignited her lightsaber and charged toward Dark Night, but before she could reach her Dark Night pushed her against the wall once again. This time she took the saber from the sith and crushed it using the force.

"Your lightsaber is the only reason you came after me, because you believed you could stop me by using it." Dark Night said.

"Killing me will not help you Jedi." The sith stated with venom in her words.

"Dark Night!" Screamed Elza and Krista. "Don't let fear and anger take you over! It's not the Jedi way!"

The sith smiled an evil smile. "Well Jedi will you kill me or not?"

Dark Night returned to her normal self, her clothing changed back to her jedi robes and her hair was brown once again. She stood there still holding the sith against to wall.

"I will not kill you." Stated Dark Night "But that will."

Dark Night backed up away from the sith and let the darkened creature, that came from the darkness, take to sith and disappear into the darkness once again as easily as it had come from it.

"Dark Night we should leave before anything else happens." Said Krista.

"I agree." Elza said as she, Krista, and Nathan began to leave.

"I will catch up." Dark Night said as she noticed two glowing crystals next to the wall where the sith had once been. She picks up the two crystals and runs to catch up with the others.

All of the youngling make it back to the ship where Master Yoda and the Jedi knight are waiting.

"Lessons you have learned, young ones, Hmm?" Asked Master Yoda.

"Yes Master." Stated Dark Night.

 _End of story._


End file.
